fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cesidian Salubriology
Cesidian Salubriology is the science or study of that which is conducive or favorable to health or well-being belonging to Cesidio Tallini. The field was originally known as Cesidian Healing. On 11 February 2009, the term Cesidian Healing was replaced with the term Cesidian Salubriology. It should be noted that the English word salubrious, which is part of the word above, is a derivative of the Latin word salubrem (accusative case of saluber, salubris). This word, in turn, is a derivative of the Latin words salu(s) + brem. Salus means 'health', and ''-brem'' represents the root of ''-bero'', Cyrillic for ''-phero'' or ''-fero'', which means 'to bring'. So the English word salubrious literally means 'health-bringing'. This is how Cesidian Salubriology came into being. The 14 Commandments lead, one day, to a new field of law, Cesidian law. The Cesidian calendar lead, one day, to a brand new kind of astrology, Bucksfanian astrology. The combination of Cesidian law and Bucksfanian astrology, along with Hinduist Chakra Models, lead to the beginnings of a new field of health, which today is called Cesidian Salubriology. On 11 February 2009 the cesidian.com website was also launched, which is the Salubriology School of Saint René Descartes University. It is now a new and developing field of health. History right|thumb|300px|How Cesidian Salubriology came into being The Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini decades ago was a medical student at the University of Perugia, Italy. For various reasons, he was unable to continue his studies after two years, and had to return to the United States. Tallini later completed several natural health courses at Trinity College of Natural Health and at the Holistic Healers Academy. During this time he grew increasingly frustrated at the status of the discipline of traditional naturopathy in the United States, which has been taken hostage by people who call themselves naturopathic physicians. These people, in turn, caused the field of traditional naturopathy to be progressively regulated, all in favour of a form of naturopathy mixed with conventional medicine. Wanting to practice medicine, and not exclusively traditional naturopathy which requires no drugs or surgery, these people have pushed for, and continue to this day to push for, legislation which is bringing the field of naturopathy progressively under the control of the government through licencing programs. Now several states and territories of the United States, as well as the District of Columbia regulate naturopathy, and the situation is getting always worse. South Carolina and Tennessee, on the other hand, actually prohibit the practice of naturopathy. The frustration with all this, and with the continuous fight Tallini had to endure as a student just to keep New York State free of the damaging regulation being constantly pushed by lobbies in favour of naturopathic physicians, caused Tallini to completely abandon his natural health studies. With the birth of the original new field of Cesidian Salubriology, Tallini saw the possibility of developing a new health field from scratch, and free of the government legislation now controlling the field of naturopathy at both state and federal levels. Since Tallini is both Student and Chancellor of Saint René Descartes University, his program of study in the novel field of Cesidian Salubriology shall be both autodidactic and ad hoc in nature. Tallini shall not bother even with non-traditional or distance education in order to acquire the knowledge he needs, since no programs in Cesidian Salubriology are available at any school. External links *Salubriology School Category:Alternative medicine Category:Neologism Category:Cesidian Church